Surprise!
by Smeagolia
Summary: Hermione and Charlie have to break it to Ginny that they're dating, but are worried about her reaction.


**A/N: Made for the "We're in a Relationship" competition by selenehekate.**

**Pairing: Hermione/Charlie**

**Who They Tell: Ginny**

**Word Count: 1,019**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you sure this will work?" Hermione Granger whispered to her boyfriend, Charlie Weasley. "Positive." He murmured, kissing her hand. The couple crouched hand-in-hand behind the couch a couch in the Burrow, awaiting Ginny's arrival.

After the war ended, Charlie had moved in from Egypt to a small home nearby temporarily to be with the family through the funeral, parties, weeps, and cheers that followed the death of Lord Voldemort. After watching the young witch from afar for a long time, Charlie had just recently worked up the courage to ask Hermione on a date. Last week they had officially decided to become girlfriend and boyfriend.

They still had yet to break the news to Ginny, who had been away at Hogwarts, finishing school. Charlie and Hermione were a little worried about her reaction. Ginny had become increasingly protective of her brothers and more wary of their girlfriends, ever since Hermione and Ron had broken up, Percy was cheated on, and Charlie's last girlfriend dumped him over Facebook. Their friendship already wobbly from her breakup with Ron, Hermione feared she would lose Ginny's trust completely over this.

Today Ginny was coming home after her seventh year at Hogwarts, where she would find an elaborate graduation party. It was Charlie who had proposed the idea, and he and Hermione had worked tirelessly on the arrangements.

"We'll drop the news on her like a bomb in the middle of her party. But she'll be so happy from the celebration, it will be impossible for her to be angry!" Charlie had explained, proud of his brilliant plan.

Hermione now in the present, bit her lip anxiously and crossed her fingers. This _had_ to work! After he relationship with Ron didn't work out, Hermione had been mopey and glum for weeks, much to the annoyance of the people around her. But after her first date with Charlie, it was like someone had opened the curtains and let the sun into a room that had been in the dark for ages. She_ needed _Charlie!

Hermione's ears pricked when she heard the front door creak open, followed by the sound of footsteps in the foyer. "Mum? Dad? Harry?" Ginny's voice called into the quiet. Hermione heard something heavy drop to the floor with a _thump_, probably a trunk or school bag. More footfalls. Closer, closer… Hermione's stomach clenched unpleasantly. Charlie jumped up suddenly, pulling Hermione with him.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled, in chorus with the other family members and friends. "AHHHHHH!" Ginny shrieked, clutching her chest. Hermione held her breath. A long awkward moment passed in which Ginny and the party guests eyed each other warily. Hermione sighed with relief when Ginny started cracking up and clapping her hands. "You guys are so awesome." She laughed.

The party progressed with Ginny's grin getting wider by the minute. Hermione tried to smile too, but her lips were tight with worry. Finally she could wait no longer.

"Charlie?" She whispered. "Let's tell her now. I can't concentrate on anything. The suspense and worry is chewing me up!" Charlie nodded. "One more kiss first." He insisted. "Who knows? It could be our last." Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips had just barely grazed hers when they were interrupted.

"Charlie? Hermione?" The couple spun around and stepped awkwardly away from each other when they saw Ginny standing there a bottle of firewhisky in her hand and a look of shock and confusion on her face. "Hermione?! Did you just kiss Charlie? Charlie? Did you just kiss Hermione? What's – what's going on? What's that look on your faces?"

"Ginny," Hermione began, panic rising in her voice. Hermione reached out to touch the younger girl's arm, but she let her arm drop to her side when Ginny jerked away. Hermione sighed and Charlie moved in front of her as if to protect her from Ginny's rage. He began speaking, a look of utter calm and seriousness on his face.

"This is what we've been meaning to tell you, Ginny. Hermione is my girlfriend." Ginny opened her mouth angrily to protest, but Charlie stormed on. "I know you're angry, but you shouldn't be. Hermione is one of the most amazing people I know, and she is nothing like that jerk I dated before. Think what you want, but you can't stop us from being together. I – I love her."

Hermione gasped. He _loved_ her? She thought of her first date with Charlie, how happy she was, how he seemed to fill that cold vacant space in her with warmth. She thought of how she had decided she finally had something to live for, he made her realize that was wasting her life by moping. Hermione remembered how her stomach exploded with butterflies at the sight of him, how she always ached with the desire to touch his hand. Her gaping mouth dissolved into a smile.

"Charlie?" She murmured, taking his hands. "I love you too!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her tight. She leaned in his hug, resting her head on his chest.

"Well you guys make it awful hard to be mad, when you're just so cute together!" Ginny gushed, but then her face turned dark. "Hermione, I'll be watching you. Don't you dare hurt my brother in any way, shape, or form." She looked like she was going to say something else, but Harry came up behind her and rested his hands on her tense shoulders.

"Dance with me, Ginny?" Ginny nodded and shot a final look of warning at Charlie and his girlfriend. Hermione mouthed thanks to Harry as he was leaving. He smiled and nodded slightly.

Hermione and Charlie hugged for a while, relishing this moment. It hadn't gone as perfect as it could have, but it was good enough for Hermione.

A slow song cameon and Charlie held out his hand. "Do you care to dance, my princess?" Hermione giggled and took his waiting hand. "I do, thank you, my prince."

And as Charlie swayed and spun her around the room, Hermione couldn't have been happier.


End file.
